


This is for your own good

by ChocolatePuppy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Crushes, Crying, Discipline, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Frottage, Hickeys, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, headpats at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy
Summary: Atsumu is really getting on Omi-Omis nerves and well, that needs to change quickly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	This is for your own good

…. Sakusa has had enough of Atsumu, he was way too cocky for his own good and frankly had to be taken down a notch.

Sakusa was walking home from training and was still annoyed at Atsumu even though they had parted ways a while ago. This guy was just too annoying.

Day in and day out all he could talk about was himself, and how he did this and that, well not always, but most of the time, which made him a terrible conversation partner to be honest, and Sakusa couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was so well liked by everyone he met.  
Sure, he could be a really nice guy and even almost considerate at times, and Sakusa would never admit it, but in those moments where Atsumu isn’t talking loudly or going on a rant about something, he actually quite enjoyed his company.

Problem was that those moments were too rare and far between, at least or Sakusas taste. If only there was a way to make the blond-haired guy be like that a little more often…

Right after he had finished that thought another one crept up in his head and Sakusa cringed at himself for even considering it for a second. He couldn’t possibly do that…. or could he?

That idea didn’t leave him alone for the following days, and it seemed like a better and better one the longer he thought about it. He had tried to talk himself out of it, but now it was constantly in the back of his head and so every time Atsumu opened his mouth the urge to just treat him like the entitled brat he was being kept growing in Sakusa.

So, it was no surprise that like two weeks after he had first thought about it Sakusa was fed up enough to consider it an appropriate thing to do. It would possibly even be good for Atsumu if he was being honest, he deserved it after all, and maybe it would humble him a bit so he would in the end be a better person overall.

Yes, this was definitely the right thing to do, for everyone involved, no ulterior motives at all…….

But Sakusa was not completely heartless, he gave Atsumu one last chance, his only one to get around the punishment barrelling his way. He would only get it if he was being a real asshole, and not just his usual over-confident self. 

Well, as fate would have it, just one day after this silent ultimatum, that Atsumu of course knew nothing about, he ran his mouth a bit too much.  
He had been in a weird mood all day, which happens every now and then, and he was just criticising everyone constantly. The last straw was when he chuckled when Sakusa’s spike got blocked off, and in the most condescending tone uttered:

“Well someone is not having such a good day today, huh, Omi-Omi? Ya know, the trick is actually hitting it hard. „, before going on with training. 

Hinata and Bokuto both looked at Sakusa worried, and that’s when he knew. He stood there with no expression on his face while he was boiling inside. What made it even worse was the concern from his other teammates, as it almost felt like pity, and that is one thing he absolutely could not stand.

But once he realized what this meant, how he could go forward with his plan with a very good reason, his mood improved by a lot. He was actually a bit embarrassed with how much excitement he felt now, he couldn’t wait for practice to end.

He could finally take matters into his own hands … literally.

Training was done, and half the team had already left, now Sakusa had to think of a good reason for both him and Mister-know-it-all to stay behind and not go and grab something to eat with Bokuto and Hinata, as they normally did.

“Hey Atsumu, can you stay for a bit longer, I need your help with something…”

He couldn’t come up with something better at all, and now three pairs of eyes were looking at him confused.

“You’re asking for MY help? Wow, what’s this about Omi-Omi?” Atsumu said with a weird smirk on his face, god he couldn’t wait to have him alone.

“I’m having some problems with someone who’s really getting on my nerves, and since you’re an expert in that department you could be of help to me…”

Sakusa couldn’t resist the snarky remark he made, but to his surprise (or not) Sakusa actually laughed and went:

“Finally, someone needs my talents that I acquired from all these years of living under the same roof as Osamu!”

Sakusa was speechless for a second, was he really that dense or just pretending? Well, it didn’t really matter, as he said goodbye to both Hinata and Bokuto, and was soon alone with him in the locker room.

This was gonna be fun.

He shook his head, no, its not fun, its necessary. He sat there on the bench and watched Atsumu finish tying his shoes before he turned around and sat down to the left of him.

“You know Omi-omi, I’m glad you came to me with this, because Osamu was so hard to deal with sometimes and…”

Atsumu just kept talking, as usual, while Sakusa tried to lean backwards and stare at the setters back as obvious as he could, so even someone as oblivious as him couldn’t miss it. Which he did, so he stopped talking and tried to turn and look behind himself.

“What are ya looking at? Do I have something on my back?!”

He sounded more concerned than expected, which was nice.

“Yeah there is something right there I think, wait, let me get a better look.”

Sakusa answered before quickly pulling Atsumu towards him until he laid on top of his lap, where he stayed in confusion for a few seconds before trying to get up.

“Gah! Whoa calm down Omi-Omi! What are ya doin- ouch!, careful with my precious hands ya- “

Sakusa had grabbed Atsumus left hand by the wrist and pressed it onto his back, he couldn’t do a lot with his right one, he tried to push himself off with it but he barely reached the floor with it.

Atsumu was so confused as to what was happening, so Sakusa decided to enlighten him.

“So Sumu… you know why this is happening mh?”  
he said weirdly teasingly, and before delivering the first slaps onto the shorter guys behind. It wasn’t all that hard yet, just enough for him to realize what this was, and for the embarrassment to set in.

Which it did rather quickly, maybe he wasn’t that dense after all, as he turned his head as much as he could and stared at the black haired man with big eyes and a blush across his whole face, what a sight. 

“Wh- what are ya doing! Are ya crazy?! Why are y-“

**SLAP**

He flinched at that one and even yelped quietly, Sakusa was done warming up, now he was going at it with full force.

**SLAP**

Another flinch and yelp, this time a bit louder, Atsumus head couldn’t handle what was happening right now.

Sakusa shifted a bit and then got into a rhythm, steadily spanking Atsumu as hard as he could, after like a minute of this he finally started his lecture.The actual reason he was doing all this was to improve his behaviour after all. Atsumu was still trying as hard as he could to wriggle out of Sakusa’s grip, to no avail.

“So Atsumu **SLAP** I feel like you could improve your attitude a bit you know, **SLAP** do you even know how annoying your constant overconfidence is? **SLAP** You really need to chill out a bit with that because it just leads to people wanting to do exactly this right here **SLAP** giving you some discipline to put you in your place.” **SLAP**

He paused for a second to let Atsumu answer, from what he could see the smaller man was bright red and looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He just whimpered in a pathetic voice: “…Let me go Sakusa!”, oh, his given name? Someone was as his wits end.

“Was that supposed to be an order, Sumu? I mean if you really want to, I can stop and instead call Bokuto or Hinata here, like I said, I think no one could resist putting you in your place.”

Atsumu just gave him a horrified look and slowly shook his head no, he didn’t need more people seeing him like this. In his peripheral vision he could see Sakusa’s hand be lifted, so he squeezed his eyes shut and with his free hand he grabbed a hold of Sakusas pants under him and held on tight. It was almost adorable…. almost.

Sakusa gave him 13 more hits like this, the same as the poor guys number, as it was literally right in front of him, being printed in big numbers on the back of his shirt.  
It was clear that blondie was having some trouble not crying out with every slap. He also sniffled a few times, which led Sakusa to believe that the pain was definitely at least getting tears into his eyes, which in turn meant that he could get him to full on cry if he did this any further. This definitely gave Sakusa some weird rush.  
He knew that he had a strong arm and hand, and he knew that it must already hurt so much that sitting in the next hour or so would be uncomfortable at least, if not more painful.

After he was done, he gave Atsumu a few seconds to collect himself, which he used to frantically rub his eyes with his sleeve , how cute, he was embarrassed that he had started crying.

“So Sumu.”

Atsumu flinched at that alone, how delightful. His brown eyes looked at him with a glimmer of fear in them.

“Y- yeah?”

“Remember what you said to me today? About how it wasn’t my day? What was that trick you told me that would help?”

The blonde seemed to think for a second before his eyes widened and he began sputtering.

“N- no I didn’t…didn’t mean it like that! I- I wasn’t, I shouldn’t- “

“Nono I’m sure you were just trying to be helpful, I think I forgot though, could you please tell me again what I needed to do better?”

He patted Atsumus ass, while the latter just quietly whimpered. He should speed this up.

“You know, I can just keep going until you remember, if this is going to take longer…”

“no…No! Alright…I- I said you should…. hit..harder.” The last part was barely a whisper, which of course was unacceptable.

“Can you just repeat that last part? But louder please?” it was spoken like a question but both boys were aware that it was absolutely an order.

Atsumu was struggling with himself and took a few deep breaths before saying a bit more audible, but still with a shaky voice: “H- hit harder!”

“As you wish !” Sakusa was almost gleeful, as he adjusted this position a bit to get even better access to his ass, and in one swift movement pulled down Atsumus pants too, for optimal pain.

Atsumu gasped but couldn’t do much as the slap that followed right after made him see stars, he was already bright red back there and his skin was so sensitive to any kind of touch, let alone this incredibly hard hit that barely felt human.

“Now say it again, but louder and maybe add a ‘please’ to not sound so demanding”

Atsumu could cry, he wanted to beg for this to stop but his last tiny part of pride that he was holding on to wouldn’t let him, he just half-yelled. “ **Hit harder** , please!!” 

“So eager huh?”

This was the last thing he heard before his own yell filled his ears, he couldn’t hold back at all, it hurt so much and he felt way to weak to even try and struggle in any way, he could feel tears running down his hot cheeks, god this was the worst.

“Repeat that”

This time it was spoken so calmly, it was unfair how Sakusa stayed so relaxed throughout all this, barely any emotions beside smugness at some points.  
Atsumu paused at first, but then obediently repeated.

“Hit harder, please”

So, the hand came down again, was it really harder this time or was he just getting more sensitive? This time he couldn’t hold in his scream neither, and he started crying, like full on, pride or not, this was too much, he had these few seconds of numbness before it started burning and stinging like all hell.

He took one more repetition of this, before he felt like he was about to break down

“So how are we feeling Su-“

“P- please, please stop! I’m s- sorry, *hick* i-I can’t take this anymore, it hurts, your hits are so hard, and I learned my lesson so please. I’ll be nicer- the nicest, I’ll never criticize you anymore”

He sounded positively pathetic, but he couldn’t anymore, the pain paired with the humiliation, he wanted to straight up vanish.

Sakusa on the other hand enjoyed this display a lot, almost too much….  
Sakusa adjusted himself once more and grabbed a hold of Atsumus chin before moving him gently so they looked each other in the eyes, was there a glimmer of regret on the taller man’s face? Or was it something entirely different?  
Sakusa just took in this sight, Atsumus eyes looked tired and red and puffy from crying, his face was red and wet from tears and sweat, and it was kind of a nice sight, but he also felt quite bad now.

And something inside him had started stirring and it was almost too much to ignore by now.

“Well, I suppose you learned your lesson, so we can stop here…”

He didn’t think this far ahead, what now? He couldn’t just get up and leave Atsumu here like this, well technically he could but he didn’t want to for some reason.

The blonde boy gathered his energy for a few minutes still in Sakusas lap, while the latter just awkwardly patted his hair , because it felt really nice and he wanted to do something to comfort his teammate, he didn’t understand where this sudden need to be there for him came from.

Atsumu pushed himself up and before he could say much more, he heard Sakusa gasp quietly, and once he looked at him, he saw that he had a slight blush on his face as well and was staring at Atsumu.

“Did- did you get hard from this?!” he breathed out, while Atsumu just looked down at himself, oh god yes he did, silver lining was just that he couldn’t get any more red in the face, he quickly went to cover himself up.

“This just happens sometimes, I’m not into stuff like that!” he tried to save himself, but Sakusa was on his feet quickly to get his stuff and leave.

Oh god, that was it for Sakusa , he knew what was gonna happen now and he needed to get away before he was found out

Atsumu stood there embarrassed beyond believe, before his last braincell that could muster a coherent thought set in, and he noticed a certain weird pattern that the black-haired boy was following while packing up. Huh, wonder why he tried to stay turned away from him, and always held stuff in front of himself….

He suddenly saw his chance to restore some of his pride, yes his ass hurt so much, he wouldn’t be able to sit at all for the next day probably and it’s going to hurt for even longer, but right now he had the chance to have the upper hand in some way, shape or form.

“Say Om- Sakusa, why are you in such a hurry huh?” he still tried to tread a bit carefully, he didn’t want to get any more of that punishment just now, but he also didn’t want Sakusa to just leave…. for some reason.

They stood in front of each other now, both breathing a bit harder than they should.  
“I should apologize again” Atsumu said and grabbed the jacked Sakusa was holding in front of himself, before throwing it aside.  
A quick glance downwards revealed what he was already expecting. Sakusa was just as hard as him now. He grabbed one of his wrists and backed him against the wall.

Both of them were aware that Sakusa allowed this to happen, as he could easily overpower Atsumu if he wanted, especially right now. Atsumu pressed his body against Sakusa, and Sakusa then leaned forward and spoke quietly into his ear: “Then apologize now…” while saying this he pulled Atsumu even more close, so that they were pressed together completely, moving in a certain way ever so slightly.

Sakusa just kind of nodded, and started grinding on Sakusa, as well as he could with both of them wearing their pants and their height difference. Despite all that he managed to hit exactly the right spots with friction, they were both breathing even harder now, and Atsumu even started groaning a bit, as he was still in some amount of constant pain, and the friction of his pants hurt so bad in the back, while simultaniously being so pleasurable.

The taller man suddenly grabbed his face with one hand and started making out with him, which was surprising, coming from Omi-omi but definitely welcome, he pushed back and started kissing him too.  
While they were deepening their kiss, Sakusa got more and more carried away, rolling his hips harder and harder, and holding the blondes head in place, while his free hand found its way under his shirt, and was scratching down Sakusas back, before grabbing his ass hard.

Atsumu was somewhere between pain and pleasure and completely and utterly gone by this point, he was just jerking his hips forward steadily to get that friction he so badly needed, while his head was completely empty.

If this continued they would both ruin their pants right then and there, but neither of them cared by this point, both moaning quietly, when Sakusa suddenly started kissing down Atsumus face until he reached his neck, scraping the skin with his teeth before sucking as hard as he could.

He hoped no one was close by, because Sakusa was swearing loud, like really loud, and he was sure he himself wasn’t exactly being quiet himself.

Then suddenly Atsumu half moaned: “F- fuck Sakusa, I- I think I’m…” before tensing all over, jerking forward hard and half yelling Sakusas name.  
That was enough to finish Sakusa off as well.

So, they both stood there for a few minutes catching their breaths while gathering their thoughts, what the hell just happened?  
That whole spanking session they had built up enough sexual tension to lead to this. And what now?

Neither said much while they changed back into their training pants from before in separate parts of the room. Except for Atsumu hissing in pain anytime anything even as much as slightly touched his behind.

They both stepped outside together, and as they were walking Atsumu just said: “So I guess I’ll just sleep face down tonight huh?”

Sakusa actually chuckled at that and when he looked back up he could once again see a blush on Atsumus face, but it was different this time, it gave him a warm and wholesome feeling now, he couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“Yeah guess so…. just don’t accidentally choke or something, alright?”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

They both stopped at the intersection they always parted ways at, to go to their respective flats.

Sakusa reminded Atsumu to not be late tomorrow, to which he got a thumbs up and a smile from the shorter boy.

As he was walking his way, he suddenly heard Atsumu yelling something to him.

“Ah, now I didn’t get to help you with your problem, maybe we should stay late tomorrow and just jump straight to…. discussing, instead of getting distracted first like today!”

Sakusa smirked: “ Depends on your behaviour tomorrow, let’s see!” he then turned around and kept walking, while Atsumu just had a shiver run down his entire back, he couldn’t quite decide if that threat scared him or turned him on, if he was being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you have any ideas for stories like this you can comment them! I'm always happy about inspiration.


End file.
